Chega de joguinhos
by Mandy TK
Summary: O que aconteceria se Ron tivesse se mexido quanto à Hermione ir com Mclanggen à festa de natal de Slughorn, se ele finalmente confessasse o que sente por ela e Lilá terminado com ele e esse joguinho de sempre um tentar irritar o outro terminasse.....bom


Bom está é a minha primeira fic, e eu fiz o melhor que pude , mas não ficou muito boa, acho que aceitavél, mas boa não.

O que aconteceria se Ron tivesse se mexido quanto à Hermione ir com Mclanggen à festa de natal de Slughorn, se ele finalmente confessasse o que sente por ela e Lilá terminado com ele e esse joguinho de sempre um tentar irritar o outro terminasse

* * *

** - Chega de joguinhos**

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na aula de herbologia conversando sobre a festa de natal que o professor Slughorn iria dar. Ron, como não fazia parte dos favoritos do professor, não havia sido convidado para a festa e estava muito irritado já que esse era o assunto principal da escola.

- Essa é mais uma festa para os favoritos do Slughorn? – perguntou Ron fazendo uma careta

- É só para o clube do Slugue – respondeu Hermione sem tirar os olhos da planta que examinava

- Ah claro, já até inventaram um nome para vocês, Clube do Slugue. Você pensou nisso sozinha? – Retrucou Ron agressivamente.

- Olha não fui eu quem deu esse no...

- Clube do Slugue – repetiu Ron enfurecido deixando de lado o livro que segurava. Enquanto isso Harry estava tentando prestar atenção em qualquer coisa menos na briga dos dois. – Porque você não experimenta namorar o Mclanggen, ai serão o rei e a rainha do Clube – debochou ele

- Ele deixou levar convidados – Berrou Hermione ficando escarlate – E eu ia levar você, mas já que acha isso tudo ridiculo, não vou nem me dar ao trabalho.

- Você ia me convidar? – falou Ron com uma voz incredula, e suas orelhas começaram a adquirir aquele tipico tom rosado.

- Ia – Respondeu a garota – mas já que você prefere que eu namore o Mclanggen...

- Eu não prefiro que você o namore – disse Ron numa voz quase inaudivel. Os dois estava escarlate a esta altura, quando ouviram um baque que o prato de Harry fez quando colidiu com o chão.

- Reparo – disse firmemente Hermione fingindo não ter ouvido o que Ron havia dito.

Dias depois essa discução já havia sido esquecida. Nesse dia havia ocorrido uma partida da Grifnória contra a Sonserina, a Grifnória venceu e todos estavam comemorando na sala comunal. Harry chegou à comemoração quando ela estava no seu auge, adentrou à sala e não viu nem Hermione nem Ron. Vários de seus colegas se adiantaram para parabeniza-lo, após desvencilhar-se de todos eles deu de encontro com Gina.

- Gina, viu o Ron por ai? – perguntou ele dando mais uma olhada ao redor

- Está ali – disse Gina apontando para um canto onde Harry viu Ron enrroscado com Lilá Brown – aquele hipócrita, só porque disse a ele para me deixar em paz quanto ao Dino, e que ele fosse, se conseguisse, arranjar sua própria namorada, agora lá está ele enrroscado na garota. – Harry fitou perplexo o rosto de Gina.

- Gina, você disse isso a ele – retrucou Harry num tom de desaprovação

- Disse, e dai? Era só implicancia, mas ele decidiu levar a sério – Gina deu de ombros

- Você sabe muito bem que _seu _irmão tem sérios problemas de auto-estima – disse ele segurando o riso, vendo a careta da garota. Saiu de perto dela e deu mais uma olhada ao redor da sala, quando viu o buraco do retrato se fechando e uma juba castanha sumido.

- Hermione? – Harry havia encontrado-a na primeira sala desocupada do corredor.

- Harry por que não está lá na comemoração do jogo que você venceu? – pergunto Hermione sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Não estou muito no clima de comemorações. E você por que não está lá? – perguntou ele mesmo sabendo a resposta, caminhando em direção à mesa que Hermione estava sentada.

- Bem... – a porta se abriu e Ron e Lilá adentraram na sala rindo fazendo com que Harry e Hermione direcionassem a atenção aos recém chegados.

- Opa – disse Lilá entre risos e saiu da sala.

- Eu estava me perguntando aonde vocês estavam – disse Ron olhando fixamente para Harry.

- Esqueci de uma coisa muito importando- apressou-se em dizer Harry, e os deixou sozinhos na sala.

- Por que não estava na comemoração Hermione? – perguntou Ron pela primeira vez fitando a garota.

- Como se alguém lá sentisse a minha falta – respondeu a garota em tom de deboche.

- Não entendi – disse Ron confuso.

- Esse é seu problema Ron, você nunca entende nada – desabafou a garota respirando fundo – O pior é que me deixa sem entender nada. Você não queria que eu namorasse o Mclanggen, mas está por ai agora se enrroscando com a Lilá Brown. – disse ela num tom agressivo para si mesma. Foi caminhando em direção a porta.

- O que? – Perguntou o garoto confuso

- Deixa para lá, foi só um desabafo – disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos, saindo da sala.

Os dias se passaram e a festa de Slughorn estava cada vez mais próxima. Garotas práticamente se atiravam na direção de Harry para ele convida-las.

- Olá Harry, Hermione- cumprimentou Parvati quando os dois se juntaram aos alunos da Grifnoria na mesa do café da manha. – Vocês vão hoje a festa de natal do professor Slughorn não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota.

- Ah sim vamos – disse Hermione

- Vai levar alguém Hermione? – perguntou a garota curiosa

- Sim, vou levar Comárco – disse a garota sorrindo, olhando com o canto dos olhos em direção a Ron.

- O Mclaggen? Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou a garota ansiosa

- Sim, _Comárco Mclaggen, _aquele que _quase _foi goleiro da Grifnória. Você não sabia? – respondeu a garota, Ron fez um barulho estranho como se tivesse se engasgado com o pão que estava comendo, Hermione não deu atenção.

- Você gosta de jogadores de quadribol hein? – disse Parvati sorrindo – Primeiro Krum e agora o Mclaggen.

- Eu gosto de jogadores bons de quadribol – retrucou Hermione – Bom vou ver se consigo pegar um livro na biblioteca antes da primeira aula – disse a garota se levantado.

Ron assistiu a garota se levantar, enquanto Lilá estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Ele esperou uns minutos e se levantou também.

- Ron, aonde está indo? – perguntou Lilá se levantando também

- Tenho que pegar uma coisa no dormitório – disse ele com o olhar fixo na direção que Hermione saira.

-Eu vou com você – disse a garota já se levantando

-Não precisa, não vou demorar – disse ele apressando-se – te vejo depois.

Hermione estava encostada numa parede olhando fixo para seus pés, quando ouviu passos se aproximando pos-se a caminhar, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Ron o que deu em você ? – perguntou ela tentando se desvensilhar sem sucesso

- Temos que conversar – repondeu o garoto puxando-a para uma sala vazia.

- Posso saber sobre o que? – retrucou ela aborrecida quando Ron fechou a porta e finalmente a soltou

- Você está mesmo namorando Mclanggen ? – perguntou Ron totalmente alterado

- Porque te interessa, você não está saindo com a Lilá? – retrucou a garota

- Não foi isso o que eu te perguntei – retrucou ele agressivamente

- E que diferença faz? Juro que eu não te entendo, o que você realmete quer Ron? Quer que eu fique aqui o resto da vida te esperando? – gritou ela já chorando. Ron fitou-a perplexo e sem palavras.

- Eu...eu...- gaguejou o garoto – me desculpe, eu sou um idiota mesmo - disse o garoto olhando resignado para o chão

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Estava ali na minha frente e eu não percebi. – continuou a dizer o garoto agora com o rosto iluminado.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - Gritou Lilá assim que entrou na sala - foi buscar uma coisa no seu dormitório não é?

- Eu, hm...bom acabei encontrando Hermione no meio do caminho - disse Ron com as orelhas em chamas.

- Com licença - disse Hermione indo em direção a porta

- Já vai tarde Granger - disse Lilá

- Espera Mione - disse Ron com um olhar cheio de culpa

- Vocês tem que conversar... a sós - retrucou Hermione saindo da sala.

- POR QUE ESTAVA AQUI COM A GRANGER? POR QUE SEMPRE TEM QUE ESTAR POR AÍ COM ELA? - Hermione ouviu Lilá gritando enquanto se afastava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Nessa noite muitos estudantes estava na festa de Slughorn, e os que não estavam já haviam se retirado para seus dormitórios. A sala comunal estava deserta como pode notar Hermione, exceto por uma pessoa que ainda estava sentada no sofá admirando o fogo.

- O que faz aqui sozinho Ron? - perguntou a garota às costas dele, fazendo com que ele se virasse assutado.

- Que susto Mione, achei que todos já estam dormindo - disse ele com a mão no peito

- Pois é, estou sem sono, e estou vendo que você também - disse ela se acomodando ao lado do garoto.

- Na verdade eu estava sem vontade de dormir - disse ele voltado a admirar o fogo - Estava imaginando como deve estar a festa do Slughorn - ei você não deveria estar lá? - pergunto ele repentinamente virando-se para fita-la

- É acho que sim, mas eu estava sem vontade de ir - disse ela fitando a parede. Respirou fundo antes de falar novamente - por que Lilá não esta com você - perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo o motivo, queria ouvir dele.

- Nós terminamos - disse ele olhando para suas mão com as orelhas da cor de seus cabelos.

- Sinto muito - disse ela com um ar triunfante

- A gente não combinava, ela era muito grudenta e ciumenta - disse cruzando os braços e fitando o teto - Ciúmes, foi por isso que terminamos

- Sério? ciúmes do que? - quis saber Hermione, sentindo que não podia conter a felicidade que estava tomando conta de seu ser.

- Pode parecer ridiculo, mas ela morria de ciúmes quando estavamos juntos - disse ele rindo

- Ah que bobagem - toda a felicidade da garota havia sido arrancada - Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas, somos apenas bons amigos não é? - Claro que eles eram bons amigos, mas do fundo do coração de Hermione ela esperava que houvesse algo mais do que só amizade entre eles.

- Na verdade, eu...hm...bem eu venho criando coragem pra fazer uma coisa há muito tempo - disse ele fitando agora o chão

- O que? - perguntou a garota sem um pingo de esperança que algum dia eles seriam mais que amigos. Ela manteve o olhar fixo nele.

- Isso - Ron segurou o rosto de Hermione com as duas mão e o puxou para perto de si tão rápido que a garota não teve tempo nem de perceber o que estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho. Ron beijou seus lábios delicadamente, mas que fez desperarem emoções que eles não conheciam. Hermione continuou paralizada quando o beijo acabou, Ron esta completamente vermelho e voltou a fitar o chão - Desculpa Hermione, nunca deveria ter feito isso... - disse ele apressando-se para levantar, enquanto fazia isso, sentiu uma pequena mão segurar seu pulso e puxando-o de volta para o sofá. Desta vez foi Hermione quem o beijou, mas com mais intensidade, com todo o amor que havia guardado nessem 5 ou até mesmo 6 anos.

- Realmente, você nunca deveria ter demorado tanto para fazer isso - disse ela rindo pelo fato das orelhas de Ron estarem escarlate e ele olha-la perplexo.

- Eu...eu... eu nunca pensei...

- Ron temos que admitir que você não é muito bom nisso - disse ela sorrindo

- Eu.. me desculpe Hermione - disse ele olhando resignado para suas mãos

- Pelo que? - perguntou ela pegando seu rosta em suas pequenas mão e levantando-o, fanzendo que que ele a olhara

- Por tudo isso...por essa coisa da Lilá - disse ele acariciando a pequena mão

- Tudo bem, acho que esse foi meu troco pelo Victor - disse ela, gargalhando pela careta que Ron fez ao ouvir o nome de Krum.

- Certo então estamos quites? - perguntou ele abraçando-a

- Certo - disse ela beijando-o suavemente nos labios

Ficaram ali no sofá até quase adormecerem nos braços um do outro. Após muita relutancia de Ron, Hermione conseguiu fazer com que ele fosse se deitar, assim ela foi também. No dia seguinte andaram pela escola como namorados, fazendo o queixo de muita gente cair.

* * *

Bom e é assim que termina minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Review please! 

um beijo

Mandy Tonks ;


End file.
